The Past Will Catch Up With You
by zero tolerance and capability
Summary: Janine left Abe with their kids. It's 14 years later and she's back, but not for the better. What will Rose do?
1. Chapter 1

The past will catch up with you

Summary: Janine left Abe with their kids. Its 14 years later and now she's back, but not for the better. What will Rose do?

By Zero Capability

Chapter one – 14 years later

**Rose POV**

'That's it! I'm leaving' Christian yelled, slamming the door as he left the house. I sank onto the sofa, putting my head in my hands, slumping forwards. None of our fights had been this bad, and recently, we had had a lot of fights. But this one was by far the worst and most stupid. I sat there in silence, unmoving. Then I heard a voice I hadn't heard in 14 years and hoped never to hear again.

'Hello Rose.' I looked up.

**Christian POV**

After I stormed out I went to mine and my aunt's cottage, which was about 50 metres away from the main house. I sighed as I got my keys out and opened the front door.

'You're home early, what happened?' My mum asked, standing at the counter, a mug of coffee in her hand.

'What usually happened when I come home early.' I snapped as I legged it upstairs to my room. I fell, face first, onto my bed. I lay there for what felt like hours, before Tasha called me downstairs for tea, thinking over mine and Rose's fight. I walked slowly, coming to a decision as I went. I walked into the kitchen to the sight of my aunt getting plates out.

'Do you mind if I go to Rose's?' I said, standing in the kitchen as my aunt started putting food on a plate.

'I thought you would want to, so I only made one portion.' Said Tasha, laughing. I smiled and walked to the door.

Me and Rose would go out to get something to eat, as we planned before our fight. I walked over to their house and automatically knocked on their front door; even though Abe had told me many times before that I was welcome all the time. No-one came to open the front door. I assumed Rose didn't want to see me, but I wasn't going to leave things the way they were. I opened the door and cautiously stepped in, almost waiting for Rose to come and start attacking me. But I heard crying, from the lounge, so I shut the door and tiptoed to the doorway of the lounge. I saw Rose lying on the sofa, on her side, facing the back of it.

'Rose?' I stepped closer to her.

'Go away Christian. I don't want to see you.' She replied, but there was none of her usual venom lacing her words. I stepped closer again and knelt beside the sofa.

'Rose?' I tugged lightly on her shoulder to roll her over. When she did, I saw blood covering her arms and some on her stomach, where she had pressed her arms against herself. I took one of her arms gently in my hands and turned it over. On the underside of it were cuts, rows of them, from the wrist up. I grabbed the other arm, it was the same.

'Rose, what did you do?'

She met my eyes and started crying again.

**Rose POV**

'Rose, what did you do?' Christian's eyes searched my face, as if looking for the answer to his question. As I met his eyes, I knew I couldn't tell him, he would only tell Abe, who would never believe me, no matter if he was my dad. He loved Janine and would never hear a bad word against her, even though she had left him when I was three and Adrian was six.

Tears started streaming down my face as the realisation hit me – I couldn't tell anyone.

'Rose, why did you do this?' Christian asked. I lowered my eyes, unable to see him ashamed of me.

'I don't want to talk to you.' It hurt me to say that, me and Christian always told each other important things, even if we were in the middle of a fight.

I watched as his face closed off and he stood up, pulling me with him.

'Right, let's get you cleaned up, then I'll be on my way.' He said abruptly, walking down the hallway to the bathroom.

He was as good as his word. He washed off all the blood and put bandages on the cuts. As soon as he finished, he walked quickly down the hall and out the door, as if eager to get away from me. It reminded me of earlier today, when he left the house after our fight.


	2. Chapter 2

The past will catch up with you

Summary: Janine left Abe with their kids. Its 14 years later and now she's back, but not for the better. What will Rose do?

By Zero Capability

Chapter two

**Adrian POV**

Me and dad were out for the day, going to a restaurant, discussing dad's business. He wanted me to join him, when I left university, which would be soon because I was planning to quit. Book learning isn't my thing. My thing is more going out and experiencing it.

I was jerked away from my thoughts as dad stood up, his hand going into his pocket for his ringing phone. I sighed, he was always on his phone for work, even when he was with me or Rose. I stared out the window as dad talked on his phone. I saw a group of kids smoking. I wished I was out there with them, I longed for a cigarette. My hands twitched towards the pocket where I keep them, but I couldn't, my dad disapproved of smoking, so I hid my habit, as well as my drinking, from him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into my dad's face. He looked worried, the lines around his eyes and mouth more prominent then before. His phone was still in his hand.

'What's wrong dad?' I stood up, putting a steadying hand on my dad's elbow.

'Rose.' He gasped. And that was all he needed to say to get me guiding my dad out the door and into the passenger seat of the car, with me taking the driver's seat.

'Who called you? And what's happened to Rose?' I asked as I started the car and drove towards our house.

'Christian. Found Rose with cuts.' He said, his face turning a pale, sickly colour at the thought of how Christian found her.

I pressed harder on the accelerator pedal.

**Christian POV**

As soon as I had left the house I got my phone out to call Abe. I knew Rose wouldn't want me to but I had no choice. I didn't know what happened, why Rose did it. I just hoped it wasn't from our continuous fights.

'Abe Mazur.' Came the voice on the other end of the phone.

'Uh... It's Christian.' I replied nervously, suddenly worried about how he would react.

'Hey Christian.' The formality in his voice dropping away instantly.

'Um... Me and Rose had a fight today...'

'Again? Really?' Abe sighed tiredly.

'Yeah, anyway, I stormed out but then I came back later and when I found her... it wasn't pretty.' I felt reluctant telling him this; unsure as to how he would react.

'What happened?' Danger lined his voice.

'There were... there were cuts on her arms and blood... everywhere.' I stammered, I had never heard this side of Abe before.

'Right, me and Adrian will be getting back.' There was suddenly sadness in his voice, a pain that made him sound instantly older, almost weary of the life he leads. I ended the call and my hand dropped to my side. I sighed; this wasn't going to end well.

**Rose POV**

After Christian had gone, I dragged myself upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I was sure that he thought I had done it to myself, but I couldn't tell him, couldn't tell anyone. No-one had known what had been going on with Janine when she was still here. No-one would believe me, she was nice to everyone, even Adrian, but not to me, and I was her daughter! I buried my face in my pillow and screamed. It was so frustrating.

'Rose?' Dad walked into the room and sat right on the edge of my bad. I kept my face buried in my pillow and my arms underneath my body. 'Christian told me what happened.' I lifted myself up and stared at him. Christian was going to die, a slow, painful death. 'Christian was right to tell me, he was worried and didn't know what else to do.' That's right, try and play the sympathy card on me so I didn't kill Christian, like that was going to work. He sighed and laid a hand on my arm. 'Why did you do it?'

'I didn't do it.' I replied, slightly coldly and started to turn away.

'Then why are there bandages on your arm. Christian wouldn't lie to me.' His hand tightened on my arm, stopping me from facing away.

'It's none of your business!' I yelled, leaping up and running to my bathroom, barricading myself in. I sank to the floor, leaning on the door. I heard dad get up and walk out, closing my bedroom door behind him. I dropped my head into my hands and sat there unmoving. What he would have said, if I had told him what really happened, I didn't know, but I knew it wouldn't have been good.

'Rose? You in there.' Adrian knocked on the door lightly.

'What do you want?' I replied harshly. I had had enough of people trying to get me to tell them what had happened.

'I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie, me and dad picked one up on our way to the restaurant.'

'What movie is it?'

'Transformers. I know you don't like any of the soppy ones.' He laughed lightly as he tapped what sounded like a plastic box, a DVD box, against the door frame. I stood up and unlocked the door, poking my head out in case Christian or dad was there.

'Is it just us two?' I asked warily.

'Yeah, no worries. Just some brother-sister time.' He smiled brightly at me. I stepped out, past him and walked to the door of my bedroom.

'Come on then, what are you waiting for?' I grinned as I turned round to look at him. The look on his face showed he was surprised that I accepted so quickly, but hey, I needed cheering up and my brother was one happy guy.

He ran past me and cried 'Beat you there!' I laughed and ran after him.

I dropped onto the sofa just as he came into the room.

'Beat you!' I yelled as he sank down next to me.

'Man, you run quickly.' He gasped.

'It's only 'cause you're so unfit.' I replied.

'Maybe.' He crawled towards the tv and put the disc in, leaning against the wall. We sat there, popcorn in a bowl in between us, engrossed in the movie.

When it was finished I hugged my brother, saying, 'Thanks.' I walked upstairs and got dressed into my pyjamas. I walked into the bathroom, peeling off the bandages on my arms. The cuts looked raw, they would mar my skin forever. I sighed. I had to deal with this on my own, no involving anyone else, they would just get hurt and I couldn't let that happen. I would deal with it or go somewhere else, maybe to Lissa, to England. Just for a while, not forever, but all the same I might have to go if it becomes too much, at least there I wouldn't get hurt.


	3. AN

AN:

I will be leaving this story for a while. I am going to concentrate on The Hunter and His Prey (a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan fiction). I will continue the story afterwards but I have had a massive writers block so I kind of left it. :/

Zero Capability


End file.
